


Гордон Рамси — вор

by DrinkAndBite, Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [13]
Category: Kitchen Nightmares RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Гордон Рамси крадёт у меня





	Гордон Рамси — вор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gordon Ramsay: Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625417) by [Bookshido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookshido/pseuds/Bookshido). 



Стоял солнечный летний день, когда я заметил, что она пропала. Я просто стоял и пинал хуй, а Гордон Рамси её украл. Он ничего не сказал, даже прощального «Иди на хуй». Этого было достаточно, чтобы я вышел на бесконечную дорогу мести.  
  
Гордон Рамси украл мою жену. И я собирался вернуть её обратно. 

 

***

  
Он крал у меня не впервые.  
  
Точно так же он украл у меня двоюродную сестру. Она просто была его официанткой, стояла здесь в милом красно-оранжевом сарафане. А потом, пока я готовил, кажется, свежую сёмгу, она пропала. Она скрылась в его стрёмном внедорожнике, и он увёз её, оставив меня в кухонном кошмаре. 

 

***

  
Итак, я отследил его до одного из множества принадлежащих ему ресторанов, неподвластных времени и пространству. У него была способность мгновенно перемещаться, появляться внезапно, когда отлыниваешь от работы, и делать из тебя сэндвич с идиотом. Но я думаю, он просто перестал бегать и хотел встретиться со мной лицом к лицу.  
  
Я дождался, пока закончится обед — потому что даже я, его заклятый враг, не могу попасть в список, — и ворвался сквозь световой люк. Он ждал меня в компании моей жены, наслаждавшейся ароматным рисовым пудингом, пока мы готовились к дуэли.  
  
— Сегодня ты умрёшь, — провозгласил я, выхватывая богато украшенный меч.  
  
— Отъебись, — усмехнулся он, беря в руки своё любимое оружие — ножи для стейков.  
  
— Позволь ей выбирать, — прокричал я, указывая на мою жену.  
  
Она посмотрела на него, на меня и пожала плечами.  
  
— Я выбираю шефа, — заявила она, отступая к нему.  
  
Побеждённый, я склонил голову. Бросил меч к его ногам, наконец признавая то, что было известно нам обоим.  
  
— Иди. На. Хуй, — прошептал он мне на ухо.  
  
Моя гордость была сломлена. Я отступил. 

 

***

  
Поднимался вечерний туман, когда я заметил, что она пропала. Я пинал хуй, болтаясь, как мягкая лепёшка, когда он украл её. Он не сообщал мне об этом, ни одного горячего комплимента в мою сторону. Но я просто ничего больше не чувствовал.  
  
Гордон Рамси украл мою душу. И я собирался украсть его душу в ответ.


End file.
